


A Couple of Friends

by StarliteDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mention of feeding snakes, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarliteDragon/pseuds/StarliteDragon
Summary: Drarry Discord October Drabble Prompt: Snake, 404 words (on a wordcounter website)Harry meets Draco's friends.





	A Couple of Friends

When Harry first went to Draco’s house, he had expected a cat, or even a dog. Finding neither, he was a little disappointed. The man seemed so much like some body who would have a pet nearby. Harry liked to think of Draco with a big, fluffy, white cat that took over his whole lap. He didn’t have any right to ask if there were any pets though, since they were simply there so Draco could grab his coat. 

The second time Harry went to Draco’s house, he didn’t really get a chance to look around or ask. They had gone straight to the bedroom and honestly, Harry didn’t mind. He was beginning to think he would have all the time in the world to learn everything about Draco.

The third time Harry went to Draco’s house was the time he learned that he did, indeed, own a pet. They were sitting in the kitchen one morning after a very...eventful night, when Draco stopped mid-sentence with his eyes wide.  
“What-- what’s wrong?” Harry asked, touching his hair subconsciously.  
Sometimes Draco would sit and try to fix it, though it never really stayed with any amount of product. Was it annoying him right now?  
“I’ll be right back!” Draco stood suddenly and rushed out of the room, “Samuel! Elliot! I’m sorry I’m coming!”  
“...Samuel? Elliot?”  
Curious, he got up and followed Draco to a room he had yet to see. There was one wall that was nearly covered with a habitat for...was that a snake? No. It was two snakes.  
“Samuel, Elliot, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”  
Harry watched with amusement. Draco had clearly forgotten to feed them last night. He had been otherwise...occupied.  
“Here, look I have food in my hand. I’m sorry don’t be mad at me please.”  
“I’m sure they aren’t. They seem content and happy.”  
Draco glanced over his shoulder, “Thank you. I -er- didn’t mean to introduce you to them like this.”  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve met a snake. You of all people should know.”  
He laughed, and finished feeding the snakes. When he was done, he stood behind Harry. His arms easily slid around Harry’s waist and he propped his chin on his shoulder.  
“Later I can take them out, and let you meet them properly, if you’d like.”  
“Is that an invitation to stay for the whole day, then?”  
“What do you think, Potter?”


End file.
